1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding rail having an anti-tilting mechanism for an enclosure. In particular, the present invention relates to a sliding rail having the anti-tilting mechanism that supports electronic devices, such as, controllers and redundant array of independent disks (RAID) in the enclosure and prevents the enclosure from turning over and dropping.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, electronic equipments, such as redundant array of independent disks or servers, includes a plurality of electronic devices that are installed in an enclosure placed on a server rack. At the same time, there are more and more electronic devices installed in the electronic equipment, such as controllers, disk drivers, fans, power supplies, and server motherboards. All are installed in the same enclosure so that the weight of the enclosure where the electronic devices are installed is getting heavier and heavier. When the enclosure is drawn out or moved, the enclosure may be turned over because of the center of gravity of the enclosure. When the user does not hold the enclosure well, the enclosure will drop to the ground so that the electronic devices in the enclosure are damaged, and the user may get hurt.
Reference is made to FIG. 8 which shows the problem in the prior art. FIG. 8 shows the schematic diagram of the electronic equipment being installed of the prior art. An enclosure 601 and a server rack (not labeled) are shown from side view. The server rack includes a rail 603, four vertical posts 602 (the figure merely shows two vertical posts 602 on one side), and other parts (not shown). The enclosure 601 is installed with electronic devices (not shown), such as servers, redundant array of independent disks, fans, and power supplies. The posts 602 stand on the ground in a vertical manner. A plurality of rails 603 are fastened between the posts 602 in the horizontal way for carrying the enclosure 601. When the user draws out or moves the enclosure 601 along the direction of arrow A, and the center of gravity of the enclosure 601 surpasses the end of the rail 603, the user needs to exert a force onto the enclosure 601 to prevent the enclosure 601 from dropping to the ground. On the other hand, if the user keeps drawing out or moving the enclosure 601 along the direction of arrow A and makes the center of gravity of the enclosure 601 surpass the end of the rail 603, and the user does not exert an appropriate force onto the enclosure 601 in time, the enclosure 601 will be turned over along the direction of arrow B and drops to the ground. Therefore, the electronic devices installed in the enclosure, such as servers, RAID, fans and power supplies, will be damaged and the user may get hurt.